


Find Our Answer

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But he's mentioned throughout the whole 100 words, Drabbles aren't too hard, Enjoy my randomness, I suppose, M/M, Mello POV, Near isn't actually in it, Surprisingly, heh, lol, random drabble, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Mello ponders him and Near.…Just a random-ass drabble cuz I dunno, I was bored and wanted another 100 words added to my total in stats. Also I was wondering how hard a drabble was. It's possible for me, it's all I needed lol.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Kudos: 10





	Find Our Answer

Mello ponders his and Near's relationship, chewing on some chocolate. 

It's complicated, he knows. 

He and Near are rivals. But at the same time, he doesn't think they are. They're more like equals. 

That's what Near wants, anyway. Mello doesn't know what he wants. He hates being second, but how could he ever _not_ give in to Near? He thinks it's impossible. Is it? 

He takes another bite, still pondering. 

It is, he decides. That doesn't mean he isn't still confused about him and Near, or that he won't still be in the future. He just… thinks he'll be happy.


End file.
